


Best Friend

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Series: An EXO Interactive [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: An EXO Interactive, Choose Your Own Ending, EXO AU, EXO Angst, EXO Fluff, EXO OT9, EXO Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader
Series: An EXO Interactive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Preview

“You’re such a nerd,” you mumbled, nudging him. He scoffed, turning his head away from you. You rolled your eyes playfully. “Speaking of my roommate, you haven’t told me much about her. You haven’t even told me her name.” You pouted, puckering your lips dramatically. He cooed, pinching your cheek. “Yah!” you swatted his hand away, making him chuckle.

“I know I haven’t told and I’m not going to because, knowing you, you’ll stalk them via social media,” he explained. You dropped your jaw.

“I would not! I did that once,” you argued. He gave you a skeptical look. “Yah! Whatever, everyone does it,” you grumbled. He gave you another skeptical look. “You’re a jerk.” He nodded in mock agreement.

“I know. I’m the asshole because I won’t let you stalk my friend.”


	2. Introduction

For far too long you put up with too much shit. It wasn’t fair. Not to you. You deserved better than what life had given you. Being surrounded by misogynistic pigs was not what you had in mind when you graduated college and moved to the big city. You’d moved away from a place you loved and from people you adored and for what? To be treated like an unpaid intern? So when you finally decided enough was enough, you left. That city showed you just how uncaring and cruel the world could be, but you refused to be anything like that hellhole.

So when autumn hit, you hauled ass and got the hell out. You decided to move to where you could see the cherry blossoms bloom every spring. It was one of the things you missed while living in the city. Toughing it out for as long as you had at your old job paid off as it gave you the experience you needed to land a job as a photographer for an exclusive modeling company. You also found an amazing duplex and a roommate for said duplex.

As excited as you were for a fresh start, you were most excited to see your best friend, Minseok. Your move to the city had limited your contact with him. You could count the number of times you’d been able to see him in person on both your hands. You missed the quality time you used to spend with your college bestie. Obviously you both had kept in touch after your move, but it wasn’t the same as seeing him in person. In fact, he had been the one who convinced you to move away from the city. Your roommate was actually a friend of his.

You stepped off the train, excitement radiating off of you. The train station wasn’t as crowded as it was when you left. It was still busy, people rushed past, their voices floating around you, but there was breathing room. Your eyes darted around the tiny station, searching for Minseok. Searching the heads of the passing people, you watched for any sign of him. A pout formed on your lips as you shoulders slumped when you couldn’t immediately spot him.

“Looking for me?”

You spun around, almost losing your balance, as you searched for the familiar voice. He stood behind you with his arms outstretched. He was here and he was… different. Definitely not a bad different, but most definitely different. You hadn’t thought it’d been that long since you’d last seen him. You knew he was living a healthier lifestyle but damn. He was thinner than before, and his hair was long and curled and swung across his forehead. Some things about him, however, had stayed the same. His voice still held the same huskiness it always had while maintaining a higher pitch, the chink in his mouth when he smile was still there, and his eyes, his cat-like eyes, they had remained soft yet piercing.

“Minseok!” you squealed.

You took a running start and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He laughed, returning the hug. He lifted you up with complete ease, twirling you around. You laughed, burying your head in the crook of his neck. The sweet aroma of coffee and the manly smell of cologne filled your nose as you inhaled his scent. Some things really did never change.

He set you down smiling. You grinned in return, your vision slightly blurry from him twirling you around.

“Yah! Y/N, it’s been too long.” You nodded in agreement. “But it’s okay now because we can see each other whenever we want!”

“I know! It’ll be just like old times!”

“Which means no more hours of you complaining about those horrible dates your coworkers sent you on.” He smirked at your pout. Of course he would bring up those awkward times your female coworkers tried to “help” you love--or lack thereof--life. At least you got some interesting stories from those awkward dates.

“Aish, you just had to bring that up, didn’t you,” you said cringing. He laughed. “It’s not funny! Would you like it if I brought up your past dates?”

“Hey, this isn’t about me,” he pointed out. “This is about you, more specifically, it’s about your day with me.”

“So you’re going to help me unpack all my thing?” you asked. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, guiding you out of the train station.

“Nope,” he replied, popping the “p”. “Your roommate and I spent all of last week setting up your room, save for your clothes. I didn’t think you’d want us to find your pink Hello Kitty undies--”

“Yah! I told you those weren’t mine!”

“--and I wanted us to spend your first day here catching up and sightseeing.” You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Minnie, you see this stuff everyday. Isn’t the point of sightseeing to go to places you haven’t been to or seen?”

“Excellent point, my dear Watson, but you haven’t seen these places. Therefore, as the best best friend a best friend could have, it’s my duty to show you around so you don’t get lost, or worse, find some cool place without me.” You snorted, shaking your head.

“You’re such a nerd,” you mumbled, nudging him. He scoffed, turning his head away from you. You rolled your eyes playfully. “Speaking of my roommate, you haven’t told me much about her. You haven’t even told me her name.” You pouted, puckering your lips dramatically. He cooed, pinching your cheek. “Yah!” you swatted his hand away, making him chuckle.

“I know I haven’t told and I’m not going to because, knowing you, you’ll stalk them via social media,” he explained. You dropped your jaw.

“I would not! I did that once,” you argued. He gave you a skeptical look. “Yah! Whatever, everyone does it,” you grumbled. He gave you another skeptical look. “You’re a jerk.” He nodded in mock agreement.

“I know. I’m the asshole because I won’t let you stalk my friend.”

“I just want to see what kind of person she is. What someone posts online says a lot about them.”

“Rest assured, they’re a good person, and I can promise you, they don’t want to be psychoanalyzed.” You groaned a bit too loudly, causing people to turn their attention towards the both of you. Minseok lightly grabbed your wrist, pulling you away from the peering eyes of complete strangers. “Listen,” his voice was quieter, deeper, and sent a chill down your spine, “my friend isn’t a creep, a bit of a crackhead, yes, but not a creep. And really, after what’s-her-name, you don’t have any room--”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. I have poor judgement and should just trust your opinion.”

“Well would you look at that, there’s a brain in their after all,” he jested. You rolled your eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of your mouth.*

You had almost forgotten Minseok didn’t have a car, even though he had his license, since everywhere he needed to be was within walking distance. Except the train station.

“So where’re we going on our long, long, long journey to wherever?” you asked. He smirked. He leant in close, mouth brushing over the shell of your ear, breath fanning across you. You inhaled sharply, body tensing.

“I’m going to show you a whole new world,” he whispered, pulling you close. You groaned, pushing him away. He giggled.

“You’re such a dork. Why are we friends again?” you questioned. He stuck his tongue out and you did so back.

“Joke all you want, this town is bigger than you think. It’s easy to get lost,” he warned. You nodded, grinning.

“Good thing my middle name is adventure.” He rolled his eyes, Wrapping his arm back around your shoulders.

“More like annoying,” he muttered.

The small city was absolutely gorgeous. Skyscrapers stretched towards the clouds. Each building had a tiny garden on the roof with trees that provided fresh air for the surrounding areas. Different scents wafted through the air from nearby restaurants. Tiny shops were littered between the giant buildings, their window displays filled with trinkets. The shop windows gave you fleeting glances into the lives of strangers. Though, they didn’t treat you like a stranger. They waved and smiled and interacted with you. You quickly fell in love with everything.

After your long walk, he’d taken you into the city. Stepping through the door, you thought it was closed. Very few people lingered about, mostly college students getting a head start on their classes while smooth jazz played quietly in the background. The walls were a soft reddish-brown, while the tables were different shades of faded yellows and oranges. Forget winter wonderland, this was an autumn wonderland.

Even after all the years you’d spent away from him, Minseok, thankfully, really hadn’t changed deep down. He was the same goofy, talented, coffee-obsessed boy from college you knew and loved. He stood at the counter, waiting for your drinks as you explored the tiny shop. You watched as the barista chatted with him. She twirled her long, black, shiny hair, batting her fake eyelashes at your best friend. You rolled your eyes, moving to sit down. Minseok didn’t join you, instead, he continued to flirt back with the barista. She was giggling and touching his arm, making you gag silently.

Eventually your drinks were ready. Minseok grabbed them, shuffling over to you. You were slightly annoyed he had ditched you to oogle over some overpaid, glorified Keurig, but the delicious aroma and the heat emitting from your cup melted away your annoyance. And when the hot liquid passed your lips, you couldn’t help the smile that broke out across your face, even after all these years, he still remembered your order. He waited for you to stand up before he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You hid a smirk behind your cup as he lead you outside.

The wind whipped against your face as soon as your foot touched the sidewalk. You’d almost forgotten what autumn breezes felt like. The city had only had pollution from factories and smoke from cars. The fresh air felt good, and the scent of your coffee was even better. You hugged it close to your body, allowing Minseok to lead you to a nearby park. Fallen leaves crunched under your shoes as you settled onto a park bench. Small children ran around as their parents talked and cooed over their precious babies.

Minseok’s arm rested behind you while he sipped his coffee. You sighed in content, resting your head on Minseok’s shoulder. He immediately responded by resting his head on top of yours. It was just like old times, when the two of you would take the day off just to take a stroll and enjoy the quiet.

“I missed this you confessed quietly, taking a small sip from your drink. He hummed. You both sat there as the sun slowly dipped below the trees, painting the sky in soft hues of pink and purple, and enjoyed the late afternoon quiet.

“I’ve really missed you, Y/N,” Minseok said. You turned your head to look at him. He was staring at you with a small smile. “I’m really glad you moved here. I’ve missed my best friend.” You sat up straight, wiping away the tears that were pricking your eyes.

“You’re making me soft,” you complained, nudging him softly. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around you.

As the sun continued its slow descent, up above, the stars began coming out, twinkling like diamonds. Who could remember the last time you had been able to see the stars. The towering skyscrapers hadn’t exactly given you a clear view of the sky, and if that wasn’t enough, you wouldn’t have been able to see because of all the pollution. But here, in this moment, the sky was a canvas painted violet and covered in diamonds--a view fit for royalty.

From beside you, Minseok let out a sigh. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he turned to you.

“We should probably head to your place.” You nodded, holding out your hand. Rolling his eyes playfully, he grabbed your hand, pulling you to your feet. He pulled a little too hard because you crashed right into his chest. You glanced up at him with wide eyes to find him staring down at you with a slight smirk. Quickly you pushed yourself away from him, coughing into your hand to hide your blush.

“We, um, we should get going. Yeah,” you said, awkwardly shuffling around. Minseok let out a soft sigh, nodding his head. You looped your arm through his, letting him lead you to your duplex in a comfortable silence. You rested you head against his bicep, which you still couldn’t believe was so muscular.

By the time you reached the duplex, the sun had completely set. The stars shone above you two like tiny crystals in the sea. Staring at the white door with 221B on it in gold plating, the entire situation felt surreal to you, like at any moment you would wake up and be back in the city in a crappy one-bedroom. You went to reach for the handle but paused. You turned to look at Minseok.

“I don’t have a key,” you said. He furrowed his brows for a moment before a lightbulb appeared to go off in his head. He dug around in his pocket and produced a small, brass key. He held it out for you to take.

“Welcome home,” he said softly. You grabbed the key, biting the inside of your cheek. You carefully put the key into the lock and turned it until you heard the lock click softly. Then you turned the knob and pushed the front door open.


End file.
